The present invention relates to a flooring structure with a superior heating effect and excellent cushioning capabilities, and a method of constructing this floor.
Conventionally, in a floor heating system an exothermic body, such as a pipe or the like for circulating hot water, is laid under the floor surface. In this type of floor heater, it is necessary to place a heat accumulating material underneath the flooring and in the vicinity of the exothermic body to quickly and effectively perform the heating. To store the heat it is necessary to have a storage material with high heat accumulating capabilities and a suitable degree of heat conductance, reasonable cost, and which also maintains a comfortable floor surface.
Conventionally, concrete has been proposed as this type of heat accumulating material. However, concrete has no elasticity, so when a flooring material, tatami mat (straw matting), or the like is laid on top to form the floor surface, a sensation of hardness is imparted when such a floor is walked upon and the lack of comfort is undesirable from the aspect of the health of the users. In addition, if an abnormality is produced in the exothermic body, maintenance and repairs cannot be easily performed.